A Totally Different Story
by IsabellaMarieAntoinette
Summary: This story is very different from the Twilight you are all used to but it does involve pretty much everybody important! Bella is really Olivia Isabella Swan and Edward Mason is human...for now. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS...see my page
1. Chapter 1

Summary: this is some random story that I thought of about Edward as a human and Bella (she is really Olivia Isabella Swan in my story) as human as well. Only they are younger and they are completely different! Just read and see if you like it. My first fan-fic!

Today when I woke up it seemed like a normal day. I took a shower and fixed my long brown curls into a pony tail. I only put on some cotton candy flavored lip-gloss since I don't really like too much make-up and don't really need it. (Not to brag or anything.) Then I got dressed in a pair of baggy pink Capri's, a white shirt with pink stripes on it and a pair of pink flip-flops with white beads on the straps.

For breakfast I had a bagel with cream cheese and then I headed out the front door. I decided to ride my bike to school today because it was really warm out. When I got to school-Henry M. Foss high school-I was greeted by two of my best friends: Rosanna Torres and Paris Corrick.

"Hey Livvy!" shouted Rosanna. Since my name is Olivia Isabella Swan, I got a lot of nicknames like Livvy, Via, Bella (my mom only calls me that name), Izzy, and other random names.

Rosanna was half-Hispanic, a quarter white and a quarter Native American so she has a light brown complexion. She has slightly wavy dark brown hair, eyes that were almost black, and was overall very pretty. Rosanna is really into fashion. She always coordinates her clothes and wears like two perfectly matching colors that change daily. So far she hasn't worn the same outfit twice since we started school two months ago. So today she was wearing a short ruffled pink skirt, a purple shirt with a low V-neck, a white shirt with pink designs on it underneath the purple one, and a pair of purple ballet flats.

"Hi Rose," I called to her. "Hey Paris," I said to my other friend.

Paris was average height and has curly red/brown hair. She has really pretty blue eyes that occasionally get darker or lighter depending on her mood. Paris is all different kinds of European and even a little Russian but it's like she has a permanent tan or something. She liked fashion too but not as much as Rosanna. Today she was wearing a pair of jean Capri's, a short-sleeved pink shirt, and a pair of pink and blue tennis shoes.

"What's up Ollie?" said Paris purposely trying to make me annoyed.

"Must you call me that, really?" I asked with drama. I hate that nickname very, very much.

"Yes."

"Ugh"

"What's wrong with Ollie, anyway?" she asked sounding slightly put out.

"Everything," Rose and I said in unison.

"Well, I think that it's cute," she replied.

We all just continued towards our lockers and then made our way to first period, Miss Connors. We all had the same second period and lunch together but I only had one other class with either of them: art class with Paris and gym with Rosanna. I really don't like gym class and its not that I am not very good at it-I suppose I could do good in that class If I really tried-but I just don't like having to exercise so much and then be so sore afterwards. Rosanna on the other hand is very good at gym-and practically everything else. She strives to be great academically, physically, and fashionably and yet doesn't admit that she I a perfectionist even though she so is! Paris in good at sports so gym is easy for her too but she doesn't obsess over it (like somebody whose name starts with Rose and ends with Anna.)

Miss Connors is the 10th grade advanced science teacher. Most of my classes were advanced but I wasn't really considered a nerd or anything. She was young, maybe 22, or 23. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and was pretty thin but she wasn't the tallest person in the world. I was only 5feet 6inches and I was taller than she was. I liked her as a teacher even though she did talk a lot she was funny and kind of cool.

After all of the students were in the class, Miss Connors got our attention by her triangle; the one instrument that requires almost no training. Then I noticed that there was a boy standing next to her desk. He has to be new, I thought. I know pretty much all of the students in my school (it only has about 750 students), at least by their face or a name. But with this guy, my memory didn't give me anything.

For the past week, kids have been talking about how this new family was moving to town. Some doctor, his wife and their son. Today is the day their son was supposed to come to school. I don't really know much about these people but if they want to live in this dull town (I mean its called Forks for crying out loud) then something might be wrong with them. But what do I know?

Anyway, this person was definitely the son in that family. That is the only logical thing, right? He seemed a little scared but maybe he is just shy. After all we are just ninth graders (and I suspect he is too) so what is there to be afraid of?

He was actually kind of cute. Maybe not drop dead gorgeous but not ugly either. Just a little over average. He had reddish-bronze hair that was naturally messy, green eyes that were like fresh cut grass in the spring, and looked like he might be kind of strong if he was in a fight. He wasn't buff or anything, but it looked like he had toned muscles from what I would see of his arms that the blue t-shirt with black writing that he was wearing revealed. He was also wearing a pair of slightly baggy black jeans and a pair of black Adidas. (At least he knows how to dress like the other guys at school do. He can fit in unlike that other new kid we got in the middle of last year-Michael Peters-he wore really tight clothes and pants that came up to the middle of his torso. He was declared a nerd on the spot.)

Miss Connors introduced the new kid as Edward Mason. She said that he moved from Chicago, Illinois. She asked him for his schedule and then asked the class if anybody had all four honors classes, 4th period fitness, and second lunch. Reluctantly I raised my hand. I really don't want to have to look after this Edward person- not because I thought bad stuff about him- but because I always get jobs like these whether I like them or not. Also, because I knew for a fact that Patrick Matthews had my exact schedule (minus art class and lunch).

"Um…I have that schedule Miss Connors and so does Patrick…almost," I said sort of unwillingly. Patrick sent me a quick glare. I just looked straight back at him and smiled slightly; a satisfied smile.

"Ok Olivia. Well, maybe you and Patrick could show Edward around for a week, or so, until he becomes more acquainted with the school."

"Sure," I said trying to sound at least a little happy about the idea.

"Ok," said Patrick with the same tone.

"Would you two come here please," Miss Connors said to us. Then she turned to Edward and said, "You can go sit in that empty desk across from Olivia."

Our desks were arranged into groups of six and practically each group was filled except for two. One of the table groups actually had three empty desks but those kids who filled the other three desks were kind of (and when I say 'kind of' I mean extremely) mean and disgusting and full of hate. They are like those kids in your elementary school classes who always wet their pants and got teased and later grew up to beat every one up for revenge, only now they were older and stronger and meaner. Those kids, surprisingly, are not even all that mean looking but you know what they say about looks being deceiving. Christine and William are cousins and Jordan (who is a girl by the way) is their friend.

The other empty seat was, of course, across from my desk. So, as Edward was making his way to that seat, Miss Connors started to explain to us what she needed us to do. Since Patrick is a boy, she figured he could bond with Edward on a more comfortable level. But considering that I have more classes with him, I will be more helpful with showing him around the school.

"It'll only be for a week or so. At least until he gets the hang of things or he makes friends who will show him everything," Miss Connors assured us.

The class ended 15 minutes later. Patrick switched places with Keith, one of the other guys at my table, so that he could get to know Edward a little better. But that really didn't result in much information learned on our parts. He was kind of reclusive.

The rest of the day at school went well. Edward asked me a few questions and I showed him where his classes were. But when I got home and started to watch the news with my father (which is weird habit of mine) it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_Right there on the television is where I saw it. But now I know that it was something that I would be seeing a lot of soon. And yet, at this time right now I didn't really dwell on such a soon-to-be monumental part of my life._

On the news, it showed a deer and the only way that I knew it was a deer was because the reporter said that was what it was. But it really looked like a shriveled up piece or something brown with shortish hair or fur. They said that it was drained of its blood. A hiker found it in the woods when he started to travel off a marked trail. Ten he called the police and that was how it ended up on the news.

"Vanessa come here a minute, you have to seen this story on the news!" my dad shouted to my mom who was in the kitchen two rooms down.

"Honey, I have food all over my hands. Can it wait?" my mother replied. It seems she was constantly cooking, but at least her food was always excellent and that is far more than I could say for my dad.

"No it can't wait because it will be over soon!"

I could hear the water faucet running in the kitchen and then my mother came into the living room with a hand towel to dry the hands she just washed.

She heard the last few minutes of the news report and stayed to hear the weather also but she looked like she was in some sort of a shock. Then my dad turned off the T.V.

My mother went back to cooking and we ate in a semi silence. I tried to bring a little conversation in but all I got were monosyllable answers. When dinner was over I cleared the dining room table and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

While I was doing that I over heard my parent's conversation

"Did you see that dear? I mean it was drained, completely emptied of all blood!" my mother said finally coming out of her temporary astonishment.

"I can't believe it. And they even started to say that it was some sort of new disease. I have never heard of any blood draining disease. Some sort of cannibals has invaded us-only they drink blood. Who knows, maybe these weirdoes will go after a human and slowly start to drain us too!"

"Alexander!" my mother said in a sharp whisper, "what are you talking about? How do you know it is not a disease? And why are you going insane over one drained deer?"

"I know," my father replied in a calmer whisper, "because at the police station we have actually found more animals like this. Smaller ones, like rodents, but still now that we have a bigger animal they want the news doing reports on it. I just don't feel safe in this world any more."

"Well, honey, how do you know that its not just some sadistic pranksters who want to give us a good scare?"

"I don't know what I know anymore. Everything is just very stressing lately. I just need a break is all."

"Well then why don't we go for a little escape vacation? I mean we can pull Bella out of school and I can take a break from work. Your next vacation is in a week and it will still be warm! Why don't we go down to Seaside, Oregon or Ocean Shores or something? When we get back in a week or so everything will be fine and you will be more relaxed!"

"Ok sounds fun" my dad replied

At this point, I 'finished' doing the dishes-even though I had finished much sooner-and then I made my way back to the dining room where my parents were.

"Hey, were gonna go on a vacation soon, kiddo!" my mother said to me extra giddy.

"We are!? That sounds fun. When are we going?" I told her.

"Um…maybe sometime next week. That's when your dad gets his next vacation and I thought we might be able to pull out of school for a little while and I am supposed to get a mini-vacation sometime this month!" my mother said, almost babbling.

"that sounds really fun! Should I tell my teachers that I won't be at school or let them figure it out themselves?" I said.

"we can write you a note so you won't get into trouble, I suppose," my dad said, who had been quiet up till this point.

"Ok. Well, I gotta go to bed now 'cause I actually do have to go to school tomorrow!" I joked. But I was actually kind of tired.

"Good night," my parents said in unison.

"Night," I replied.

I actually was a little happy that we were going to go on a vacation. But I really hated missing school because the teachers seem to notice you're gone and they make extra long make-up assignments at my school. But it won't be that bad really. At least I hope not. It will be a chance to get away from all the drama with the new "disease" spreading.

So when I was crawling in bed that night I started to think about the whole blood drained animals thing but I couldn't make any sense of it so I just drifted into a sound sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE MONTHS! FIRST, MY COMPUTER DIED AND WOULDN'T WORK SO IT HAD TO BE FIXED WHICH TOOK FOREVER. AND THEN WHEN IT WAME BACK FROM THE SHOP ALL THE INFORMATION ON IT WAS LOST SO I HAD TO WRITE EVERYTHING OVER AGAIN. AND THEN I HAD THIS HUGE SCHOOL PROJECT THAT WAS WORTH LIKE HALF OF MY ENTIRE GRADE FOR 4TH QUATER. BUT I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS WITH AT LEAST 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS! **

**SORRY ABOUT CAPITILAZITION AND GRAMMAR AND ALL THAT STUFF**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At school the next day, I found the new student, Edward, at his locker, which is just two lockers down from mine. He was trying to juggle his schoolbooks while opening his locker and he was not doing a very good job.

"Um…Edward do you need a hand?" I asked.

"I just can't figure out this whole locker thing," he said back.

"They didn't have lockers at your old school?" I asked kind of curious.

"No we just brought our things to our classes," he replied.

"Well I can help you open it. Just give me your locker combination-I promise I won't give it to somebody else or just steal stuff from your locker," I said. He gave me his locker combination, which was written on a little piece of paper. 2-12-6. after I opened his locker for him he thanked me and got his stuff. Then we ran into Rosanna on our way to homeroom.

"Hi Livvy!" she said in that excited way of hers.

"Hey Rosy!" in mock excitement.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Hi Edward. How do you like Forks High so far?" she said

"Um…well it's the first school I have ever attended named after a town that is named after an eating utensil. But I kind of like it. At least the people here are nice," he said.

"I see what you mean about the whole eating utensil thing but I am happy you like it here!" she replied.

By that time we had gotten to homeroom, we took our seats, and even though we were at the same table, we didn't really say anything to each other. But I think it was just that we didn't have anything to say. but in my other classes

The day went by and i didn't even notice. Edward was a totally cool guy. he wasn't all self-centered and concieted like some of the other guys i have for friends and he is as much of a good listener as he is a good talker. He has all these stories about the places he has visited and the things he did there. He's been to most of the states, like 38 or something.

But the wierd thing today is that i found myself just staring at Edward more than once today. I mean, he didn't notice (i think) but i dodn't know that i liked him that way. Although he is very nice to look at with his green eyes, messy bronze hair, and everything else about him that is beautiful. Ok so maybe i did know that i liked him this way but he doesn't seem interested and it may be the fact that he's been bombarded with many people of the female variety but he's just brushed them off everytime they come to ogle. Maybe he's gay. There's nothing wrong with being gay but why is it that all the good looking guys that i am even slightly interested in seem gay. Once i actually had a crush on this guy Bryant and this crush lasted for a long time, or at least until that day i caught him kissing this other guy.

Anyway, when i got home my mom was busy getting in as much phone calling for her job in preperation for our little "vacation." My dad wasn't there and my mom said that he went to the store.

The next day at school went by unusually fast. I didn't really have to show Edward where to go anymore but since we have like all our classes together we were together the whole day. And plus, i am lke one of Edward's only friends at this school. He hangs out with my friends but he knows me better than them considering the whole "all our classes together" thingy. Lunch time was approaching and Edward and I were gathering up our things to head toward the cafeteria.

And then the realization hit me and it hit me hard. I was going on a vacation. With my parents. Without my friends. Just me and my parents. Alone. I guess its not that bad, but my parents can always find ways to embarass me even when it seems embarassment is completely unattainable. But if you look on the plus side... um...well... I..._get to miss school?_ Oh good grief! Who am i kidding school is so totally fun as long as my friends are there. And all of my friends have never been absent from school at the same time in, like, ever!

"Olivia," Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Umm...are you OK because you just spaced out for a moment there." He sort of concerned.

"Oh. I was just thinking. Hard," i admitted, blushing.

"About?"

"oh just stuff. this and that, you know."

"I don't really know though. Care to enlighten me?" He really sounded amused by now, as if he were holding back laughter.

"Are you trying not to laugh at me or something Edward?" i said trying my hardest to sound appaled, i wasn't doing a good job at it though.

"No, never," the face of innocence but i was so not buying it.

"Well...if you must know...i was thinking about something that i have to do that i really am having major second thoughts about. You see, i have to go on this trip or vacation or whatever with my parents and it sounded fun at first but now it just seems really boring. I mean my parents are cool and all but they just seem to be different lately and i'm kinda confused and annoyed because it is just co confusing. Does that make any sense?" I don't even know why i am telling him all this stuff since i barely met him a few days ago but for some reason i really did feel that he would understand everything that i said. I felt calm and safe and like i could be myself around him. But what am i talking about? _He's practically a stranger! Get a grip girl!_

But then he said, "Yeah, it completely makes sense to me," and i knew that i really did have a grip and that i was right about what i thought about him bofore. I could tell him just about anything and it would be safe with him and it would be understood. Wow. This is wierd because i don't even feel that way with my other friends, the ones i have known that way since forever. I am not even sure if i feel that way with my parents and i just can't figure out whats wrong with me.

The rest of the week went by and now i am packing for the "vacation." The news said that the next two weeks will be warm and then it will start getting cold for autumn. Anyway i only need one and a half warm weeks if i am going to Ocean Shores. We leave tomorrow. Hooray ( you can practically taste my excitement). Sarcasm.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WELL IF YOU LIKE HOW THE STORY IS GOING TELL ME AND IF YOU DON'T I CAN STOP. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG AND THEN GIVING YOU JUST ONE REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PLAN TO UPDATE SOON. AND SINCE SCHOOL WILL BE GETTING OUT SOON (JUNE 27 TO BE EXACT) IN SEATTLE (WHERE I LIVE) I CAN WORK ON THE STORY MORE.**

**SEE YA**

**ANTOiNETTE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 in A Totally Different Story

* * *

We finally arrived at Ocean Shores after 3 hours of driving (courtesy of my mother who insisted on stopping every 10 minutes to 'sight-see' even though she's been to Ocean Shores like dozens of times). We decided to stay at this little resort really close to the beach and it was a really nice view that we got. I guess that is what happens when your mother is a lawyer and she gest payed a lot and your father is the Police Chief and he gets all the hook-ups on everything (seriously).

The first few days we were here it was the same basic routine: we all get up around nine, I head down to the beach and work on a tan (which I usually don't achieve without a sunburn if i stay out for too long), I go back up to the rooms we are staying in and have lunch with my parents and then we all go back down to the beach together. It is Wednesday, day 3 at the beach. This morning when I went down to the beach these kids were playing volleyball. Most of them were young, like ages 7,8, or 9 but a few were my age. They asked if I wanted to join them and I normally try to avoid sports and anything that would baiscally showcase my being a total and complete klutz in all of its glory but thier volley ball game was so uncoordinated (what with all the little kids running around) that I would have seemed to be able to walk on water in comparison. And even stranger than that was the fact that my being a klutz didn't even once show during that morning. I just had fun and didn't worry about the possibility of falling flat on my face every time I took one step.

As usual, my parents came down to the beach after lunch and me and my dad splashed around in the water. We tried to pursuade my mom to come in with us but she refused every time we offered so we eventually just dropped it. It is wierd but I seem to have more fun with my dad than with my mom. I guess it's because my mom and I are just too different. I mean, we act different, think different, have different tastes in clothes, foods, and random other things, and I also look nothing like her whatsoever. My dad on the other hand is at least remotely like me in the "I'm an old man but still a kid" kind of way. Even though he isn't that old, like 38 or somthing.

"Hey, 'Livia," said this little girl named Stephenie who was 5 and didn't like to pronounce the O in my name obvioulsy, "can you help me make a sand castle over there? She pointed to A bucket filled with sand and next to it was the start of a castle.

"Sure," I said. I have found out that I sort of have a way with small kids which doens't explain all the babysitting struggles I have faced with roudy and troublemaking kids, but whatever.

So then we went over and after a little over 30 minutes we created to the best sand castle this side of Ocean Shores has ever seen (complete with a makeshift flag and draw bridge) After a little more beach time my parents and I went back to the resort we were staying at. But when we got up there and were walking through the mian office in the front entrance I found out I was in for a big surprise. Because right there in front of me was a certain person who was in all of my classes with who I could only guess were his parents. And I guess he must have heard the doors when we came inside the building because at that moment Edward Mason looked right at me with a look of shock as soon as he recognized me. My jaw was hanging pretty loosely as well as his. He was sooooooo the last person I expected to see here.

My parents must have also noticed when I just stopped dead in my tracks to stare at Edward because my mom asked, "Do you know him, honey?" And I, not completely over the shock, just nodded idiotically.

Although Edward seemed to be over the shock and he smiled at me and said, "Hey!"

I smiled back saying, "Hi."

"If you want you can stay down here and talk to your friend, your mom and I will just go up now," said my dad.

"Ok," I said in reply. Edward said something to the people I thought were his parents and then came over to where I was as my parents were walking off.

"Oh my goodness I did not expect to see you here!" Is what I practically screeched at him.

"Yeah, me neither but that would explain you whole vacation thing, right? When did you get here? Monday?"

"Yeah I did. Did you get here just now?"

"Yeah."

And then I just started laughing hysterically and after a few seconds Edward joined me and we laughed for about 10 minutes straight, until our sides were going to split wide open. " This is just too wierd," I said as an explination as soon as we were done.

"Yeah, it really is, huh?"

"Definately"

"Well, anyways, what's up? What have you been doing at school those long agonizing days that I was away?" I said to him jokingly.

"Well, school was actually pretty boring because I didn't really have anybody to talk to since you were gone and all but I guess school was school and that's it. Nothing to tell really."

"Oh what enthusiasm you have for learning and getting an education," I joked. It seems I have been doing a lot of that around Edward just now, joking I mean.

He just chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then he asked about my vacation so far and all that. We just talked for about 20 minutes until his parents ( he confirmed that they were indeed his parents) were finished doing whatever they were doing. It turns out that Edward's dad was here on this job thingy and he and his mother decided to come along because they are like, really close and love hanging out whenever they can. I wish that my family was like that but we just aren't. After his parents did everything Edward walked be up to where I was staying since he and his parents were just 5 doors down.

When we got to the outside of my door Edward asked if I wanted to hang out with him at the beach and I said yeah. So he is going to come by around 11am or noon and then we will go to the beach and just hang out. Edward is a really nice person and I think that we are actually official friends now. So now I only have to wait until tomorrow which seems like forever from where I am now. I guess the only thing I can do now is go to sleep,

* * *

**I'll update as soon as I can. But if you like the story so far review and tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Well here is chapter 5 in A Totally Different Story **

* * *

Want to know what's really wierd? Well, even though all the time I've been here with my parents at Ocean Shores and have gone to the beach for all these days, I am kind of excited about going to the beach today with Edward. It is now 10:35am and I am having trouble deciding what to wear: my red and black one piece suit, my blue and brown striped two piece, or should I just wear shorts and a tank top and forget about even getting in any water? Why is this such a big deal anyway? It is just so annoying that I have feelings (however small they may be) for this guy I met a week ago. Ugh.

Somebody is knocking at the door and it is probably my dad who forgot the key the resort people gave him. This morning my parents decided to go to eat breakfast at a nearby resturant and they asked me to go with them but I was too tired to get up. Lazy old me. So they had gone without me.

I open the door and get a bit of a surprise. Edward is on the other side of the door and when I opened up the door he smiled at me.

"Hey, it's you. I actually thought it was going to be my dad at the door but its not. Anyway..." I realized that I am kind of rambling just a bit too late.

"Uh, well hi. The last time I checked I wasn't your dad, but I don't know. Let's think. Um..." he actually looked deep in thought, but then again he was practically fighting himself to keep from smiling.

"Now you're making fun of me? And here I was thinking that you were a nice person," I said in mock horror.

"I am the nicest person ever."

"If you say so. Come on in," I said.

Edward sat down on a sofa and I told him that I would be right back and then I raced to put on my blue and brown bathing suit and then I put my shorts amd tank top on over it and raced back out. Wow, I accomplished this is under 2 minutes.

"Hey, I'm back," I announced.

"Ok, lets go," he said. So then we started towards the beach.

"Thanks for coming with me Olivia."

"All my friends call me Livvy and anyways it was no problem. I usually have been at the beach the past days that we've been here."

"Well, you came with me and right now it is nice to have somebody who doesn't mind your company and think of you only as an irritation."

"I like you company very much, and besides what are friends for?"

"Friends...well you're my only one. Thanks."

"You're only friend? All those other guys in our classes aren't your friends?"

"Not really, I've only known them for a few days so we're more of classmates than friends.

"Um... you've only known me for a few days, also."

"I know but it seems like I've known you longer. I have gotten to know you better than I know your other friends and it seems like we are more alike then I am to them. I guess that doens't make sense to you because you have had those friends at school for many years before I got here"

Wow. If anybody could sum up what I was feeling Edward Mason could, because the feelings that I had when I first saw him at my door this morning were the exact same ones he just described. It's like I know him better than other people that I have known for half of my life. We are very similar and yet different at the same time.

"That makes perfect sense to me. We are the same and different and we probably do have a lot in common. It's like I'm saying toe-mato and you say toe-moto. It's the same thing in the end, but just has a different point of view, " I replied.

"Exactly. " he agreed.

"Edward Mason you are different and one of a kind. I like that. It seperates you from all those other people that I hang out with."

"The same goes for you."

That afternoon went by too quickly and the next thing I knew Edward and I were walking back toward our families at the resort building.

-----O---O---O-----------------------------------xOxOxOx--------------------------------------O---O---O-----

The rest of the week Edward was here and we spent a lot of time with each other. We played 20 questions a few times and I learned a lot about him. But then I had to go back to Forks and Edward was supposed to stay for another week at the beach because of his father's job thingy. I think that I like Edward first as a friend and not so much in a lusty way. I would want him to be my brother and not necessarily my boyfriend or husband (HA! as if that would ever happen!). It is funny how you like or dislike somebody by the way they look but when you look inside them you can, then and only then, really discover who they truly are. You can't judge a book by its cover and I judged Edward that exact way. I really think that Edward is more than a friend, maybe he's like a missing brother or the other half of me. It is like we are connected and were supposed to meet. Hmm...

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be up soon ( like within the next week or so) and Olivia will learn a few things about herself and her parents. It will be a much longer chapter and takes longer to type but i will get it posted as soon as possible. R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 in A Totally Different Story

**Disclaimer:** Well, we all know that I'm no Stephenie Meyer so none of the Twilight character's belong to me, sadly.

**A/N:my next chapter will actually have more dialogue but I decided to write this instead and use my original chapter 6 for chapter 7**

On the way home from Ocean Shores that Wednesday my parents didn't really talk much. To me or each other. I don't know what is wrong because we are usually a talkative family. And later, as soon as we got home, my parents stalked off to different parts of the house without saying a word. This is what I am thinking about as I lie here in my bed. What is wrong with everything. I think those killings are still bugging my dad, both my parents seem to be upset with the world, and I am so confused that my head is starting to hurt beause none of it makes any sense.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day:

School was ok but Edward wasn't here and I really wanted to talk to somebody who understood me like he did. It was like he could almost read my mind and knew just what to say. But Paris and Rosanna are awesome school company also and I'm glad that I have them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week has gone by so quickly. Edward will be coming back on Monday. My parents have figured out a system of communication that requires as little direct speaking towards each other as possible. And I'm not sure if I took good enough notes in History class to pass the exam on Tuesday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Monday:

Edward is back at school today and for some reason I am more than just happy. It is like seeing a relative again for the first time in years, even though Edward is just a guy at my school who I just say about 5 days ago. In Art class we are doing a partner project that involves thinking of 10 different nouns and forming them into compound words and then drawing them literally (ex. paper-weight: you could draw a wieght made out of paper or something like that). Edward volunteered to be my partner for this project and it is due in two days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later (Wednesday):

The art project was due today and I would say what 10 words we formed together but it is kind of embarrassing. Edward did the writing and did the captions for the pictures and I did all the drawings. Edward has really nice and almost elegant handwriting ( for either a boy or a girl). The project turned out ok but it was odd because of the words we used for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Months Later:

It is the middle of November and I don't really remember what happened to October and the rest of Spetember. Time is going by too fast and I can't keep up with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day (Friday):

School is over and I decided to take a short-cut through an alley behing my block but it turns out that it was actually a longer route so I got home 5 minutes later than normal. But boy was I in for a surprise. For some reason the house seemed almost hallow and empty. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table not doing anything. Not drinking coffee, not reading the paper, or anything that he normally does when he is sitting at the table (like eating), he was just sitting and he had this blank look on his face. Almost as if he were in some sort of trance. And then I noticed something else. Most of the walls were bare and a lot of the furniture was missing and a few things were askew in our usually very neat house. And the house was very quiet.

"Dad?" I asked quietly as if afraid to shatter the sheer silence. but he didn't seem to hear me so I repeated it louder. "Dad!"

"She's gone," is what he responded with so softly that I didn't think he really said anything at first.

"Who? Who's gone," and then something clicked in my mind. MY MOTHER! SHE'S GONE AND SHE TOOK ALL OF HER THINGS.

And then I raced towards my parents' bedroom but I didn't find anything. And therein lies the problem because I should have found SOMETHING! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This can't be happening. My mother has packed her things and moved out. My parents never fight or yell or shout or get too angry with each other and now _THIS? _I don't get it.

I walk out of my parents' room slowly and walk back out to where my dad is and I keep going until I reach the stairs and I go up them. But I am floating. And then I am sinking onto a soft warm cloud but it is supposed to be my blanket, but I can't think logically now so I will believe it is a cloud. I am drowning and the water is coming from inside of me but I don't know how right now. So I just sank further into that cloud and I was drowning even more. But I wasn't fighting this type of drowning because it seemed inevitable that I would drown now. So I will do just that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Week (Thursday):

My dad won't tell me anything about my mother leaving. Why she did it, where she is, if she's coming back. I think that I am going to have to send out a search party or something to find her if my dad continues to keep me on the outside with the whold Mother Situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day (Friday):

I have my search party: Olivia Isabella Swan (a.k.a. me), a cell phone, a phone book, and a list of apartments and hotels in this area. And even though it may be a lost cause I still have hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day (Saturday):

I searched for five hours yesterday and I skipped half of school and I came up with nothing. But today I feel like the hope has doubled what it was yesterday. I feel like I might actually find her. So far, I have been on 10 different buses that have taken me through Forks and all of the surrounding cities.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day (Sunday late at night):

Well, yesterday was a dissappointment, big time. I discovered nothing, zilch, nada (whichever one you want) whatsoever. One. Big. Dissapointment. I didn't find anything at all. I think that I am a failure. And while I am thinking now, I am also crying. But why should I waste tears on somebody who walked out on me without a note or a phone call or something. She's my mother for goodness sake! But maybe she was just really mad at my dad and is still blowing off steam and doesn't want to have me around her when she is mad. That is so dumb but I really hope it is the truth because the other possibilities aren't all that bright and sunny.

I can't think now. I am drowning again, I think. I'm not sure, though. I...I...I want to sleep and...and...and stay awake at the same time. But I am confused. I...don't...know...anything. Where am I? Who am I? What is wrong with me?

But I know the answers: I am Olivia Swan, crying in my bedroom like a 2 year old even though I am 16, because my mother left for no apparent reason. I think that I am also crying because...because...because...because something is..._missing? _Yes something is definately missing. I don't know what or where or why but I need to find out. I need to find this out as badly as I need to find my mother. Because they are connected. I am posotive they are. But why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why is it this way? I don't understand. I don't know how to climb and so I am falling deeper into a pit without an end to it.

And I am asleep. I am asleep now. Calm, relaxed and distant to the surrounding world. Or am I really. I can't be sure. What is sleep? Sleep...sleep...sleep...sleep... sleep. Calm, relaxed, distant, relaxed, calm, distant, calm, relaxed, calm, calm, calm. I am asleep. Good-bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 in a Totally Different Story...

"Hey Olivia, guess what?"

Right now it is Thursday and I am in third period right before lunch and the person who just talked to me was Rachel. Usually I don't talk much to her but I don't really know why. We talk whenever we have something to say to one another and I guess there is nothing wrong with that really.

"What?" I asked her politely.

"I was told by Michelle, who was told by Peter, who was told by Anthony, who was told by Christina, that Mary had seen your mother." The news about my mom spread so quickly in this little town and people I have never spoken to or seen in my life come up to me to 'talk' about it and it has gotten annoying. "Apparently your mother was going to call you or try to give you a phone number or something to contact her but for some reason she didn't and so she gave the number to Mary who then passed along until it reached me and now I am passing it on to you because obviously you were the one to get it in the first place. Anyway here it is."

She handed me a slip of paper that was probably ripped off of a larger scrap. The phone number was right there on the paper plainly in my mother's perfect, no-nonsense handwriting: 383-3932. Did they need anymore 3's or what?

But this is what I've been waiting for. Sure, I don't get to see her face-to-face but that can be easily arranged if I look up this number and find out where it belongs to. At least I know for sure that my mother didn't forget about me completely and I know for sure that she still wants me. Otherwise she wouldn't have given me the number, or rather Mary the number, but that doesn't really matter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School went by really slowly. As I watched the hands on the clocks tick off every second, every minute, every hour left I felt like I was just watching my life pass by very slowly, without meaning, and after a while I realized just how pathetic my life has been so far. But as soon as I got home I raced to my room and called my mom. It's times like these that I wished I had a cell phone.

I expected her to just pick up right away for some reason ever though I knew that she must be at a hotel and that some one else would have to direct the call to her. But all the same I expected her right away. The phone rang 2 times and then I hear this in a cheery, high-pitched, young female voice:

"Hi, this is the Seattle Sorento Hotel. Would you like to book a room?"

"Um...no," I say dumbly,"my mother is staying here I think and I was supposed to call her. Her name is Vanessa Arnolds." For some reason my mother never used my father's last name and still uses her maiden name.

"Ah, yes. We do have a person staying here by that name. Would you like me to forward your call to her room?"

"Yes, please," I said being careful to be polite to hide the fact that I was feeling extremely impatient.

"Ok, hold on one moment," she said and a second later the phone is ringing again. It is answered on the third ring by none other than my mother and I am actually feeling scared that she may not want to talk to me.

"Hello," she says.

"Hi, mom. It's me, Olivia"

"Oh, of course. Hi. How have you been?"

"Um...good," I reply," how have you been?"

"I have been great actually. But I miss you and I am sorry for just leaving like that. How's your father?"

"He's really quiet and isn't around much anymore."

"Ok. Well how's school?" She kind of sounded distracted. Almost like she has much better things to do than to talk to her only daughter whom she left without even a note saying good bye or even a phone call or even an attempt of getting ahold of.

"School's school. Mom, why are you in Seattle."

"Well, I have...business here."

"Um...ok."

"Hey, I am glad that you called me but I have to go, ok."

"Well can I come see you some time?"

"No!" She practically screamed at me. "I mean, you won't even be able to get down here to Seattle and I have things to take care of. I'll visit you. But your dad and I are almost fully divorced and we won't be living together as a family anymore. I am going to live in Seattle and I am getting an apartment and you are staying with your dad up there in Forks. I'll come and see you some time but I really have to go now. Bye," and then she hung up without even giving me a chance to say anything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after dinner, just sitting in my room thinking about nothing and everything at the same time I realized that I am mad. I don't know who or what I'm mad at or even why but one thing's certain. I. AM. ANGRY.

I know that there are very important facts to my parents' divorce that I am missing and I will dicsover them. Even if I have to catch a bus and take it all the way to Seattle, I will, because I need to know what is happening in my life because this very much involves me. I really don't care how long it takes me, but I will figure EVERYTHING out! Sure, I'll paint a smile on my face but inside it will be turmoil and chaos until I understand what happened and what is still happening in my life now. I'm really mad now so I better just go to sleep. I don't know why, but if I don't go to sleep when I'm mad whoever is around me won't be very happy. Whatever. Sleep is taking over and I'm not fighting it today.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

"I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR FATHER! DON'T YOU GET IT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed it at me so loud that at first I didn't hear it. It was just a loud ringing in my ear for at least 10 seconds.

I guess this is what happens when you take 5 buses to get to Seattle to find the mother that just walked out on you without any clue of where she was and then when she finally lets you call her she says to stay away from her but you don't listen to her and hunt her down only to find her getting ready for some hot date and telling you to leave her the hell alone basically.

I just can't get over the fact that I took so much extra time and effort to locate her and have a healthy mother/daughter relationship with her and she wants me to never come near her again. SHE GAVE BIRTH TO ME FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! FORGIVE ME FOR THINKING SHE CARED AT ALL!

After something like that happens and you take a big blow you can't really do anything. Sure you can sit on your bed and stare up at the ceiling for hours on end waiting for your father to come home from work so you can bombard him with questions about the life you thought you knew about since you live it but found out that you haven't got a clue. And I was doing just that.

After a length of time had passed, I heard my father coming through the front door. I was going to take my time going downstairs and then calmly ask him what the deal was with my "mother," but that didn't really happen.

Instead I ended up flying down the stairs and shouting,"She's not my real mom! Who is she?!?!?!?" And truth-be-told I hadn't even thought that at all until now. It just flew out of my mouth.

But I didn't expect to be so close to actual truth because my father just froze up and after a moment or two passed he said, "How did you find out about that? You weren't supposed to know that yet."

"Know what? I don't know anything. Not yet at least. If you could explain these things to me, that would be greatly appreciated though! I mean she says leave me alone forever. What kind of a mother does that? And you? All this time and you tell me nothing about where she is or why she left. Nothing at all! I just what to know why this is happening and what you are hiding from me." After that little rant I took a deep breath.

"There is no easy way to explain this to you but I can try," my dad said after a long pause. "Where should I start?" he muttered mostly to himself.

"The beginning usually helps," I said with more patience than I really had.

"Well, here goes..."

**A/N: **Sort of a cliffhanger! Sorry it is so short. Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 of A Totally Different Story

A/N: I am so so so so so terribly sorry that I have taken so so so so so long in getting chapter 9 up but without any further delay, here it is……….

**Previously:**

_"Know what!? I don't know anything. Not yet at least. If you could explain these things to me that would be greatly appreciated though! I mean she says leave me alone forever. What kind of a mother does that? And you? All this time and you tell me nothing about where she is or why she left. Nothing at all! I just what to know why this is happening and what you are hiding from me." After that little rant I took a deep breath._

_"There is no easy way to explain this to you but I can try," my dad said after a long pause. "Where should I start?" he muttered mostly to himself._

_"The beginning usually helps," I said with more patience than I really had._

_"Well, here goes..."_

"The woman whom you have called mother for the 15 1/2 of the 16 years of your life isn't in fact your biological mother as you may have already guessed. Your mother's name is Renee Dwyer and her husband's name is Phil.

"We got married right of high school and had you right away. It didn't last very long. She left before you could even develop a memory of her.

"She wanted to take you to live with her in Arizona, she even went to a judge to try to get you, but she wasn't in a position to take as good care of you as I could. She didn't have a house at the time, or a job. She just walked out with nothing except plane fare and her clothes.

"And that's when Vanessa –the woman you've known as your mother- came into the picture. We were never, and aren't ever going to be married. We're hardly even friends but Vanessa works for a business in Europe called The Volturi.

"She's never actually explained the details of her job or exactly what Volturi is but she did tell me that your mother was your Protector. And that when she left and couldn't take you as well then you were left vulnerable.

"Vulnerable to what, I'm not exactly sure, but this Volturi group, they want to see to it that you remain alive, not that you're going to die or something's going to happen to you at all. But they've certain knowledge that leads to something and that involves you.

"Vanessa became your new Protector, sent directly from the Volturi, whom your mother inadvertently worked for as well. When Vanessa came, she explained only that you might be seen as a threat to some, I don't know who, and that it would be easier if we lived a completely different life altogether.

"So, our names were changed on most of our records and we moved a couple times when you were younger. Your birth name is actually Isabella Marie Swan but I removed Marie and replaced Isabella with Olivia. My name was Charlie Swan but I don't think it ever will be again. For now, I'm Alexander Swan and I'm not going to change on you. I'm still your dad.

"You must understand, though, it was easier to use the façade of us all being a happy family with one child than explain this to an infant so this is the path we decided to take.

"But it wasn't supposed to go like this. Vanessa wasn't supposed to leave like she did. One day she got an odd letter that she wouldn't talk to me about, and the next day she was gone. It was a letter from somebody or a company of some sort named Victoria. There was no last name and that's why I think it was a company. But I really know nothing.

"Please, say something Olivia," he said when he was done.

I remained quiet for a bit longer, deliberating which reaction to use. Anger for not knowing my mother and thinking that she had just abandoned me a few weeks ago. Outright rage for being lied to all my life. Relief at finally knowing the truth. Fear for knowing that there were certain people that I needed protecting from by a mysterious group somewhere in Europe. And confusion about how to accept all of this information.

Finally, I decided to answer emotionless. "I don't know what to say, actually. My life has just gotten that harder with all of this being heaped onto me out of the blue." I paused for a bit before recollecting myself because I could feel my eyes watering up. "I think I just need some time to think about all of this."

"Okay dear, however much time you need. I can understand how overwhelming this is. I won't try to rush you."

"I think I'll just go cook dinner now," then I just got up and went to the kitchen. I started banging things around and eventually prepared something decent to eat. The entire time, just thinking, It all makes so much sense now.

After a silent dinner, I just went up to bed and went into a stunned and motionless slumber, waiting until this odd dream ended.


End file.
